Metamorfosis Imperfecta
by ZettaInverse
Summary: Una misteriosa entidad tiene los ojos fijados en la ciudad de Inazuma, y aparentemente está buscando algo... O a alguien, y está arrasando con todo. ¿Quien es Deus Ex Machina? ¿De donde vino? ¿Quien es Firebrand, su seguidora? ¿Porque parece que tiene un odio fijado hacia todo? Hay que descubrir las respuestas pronto, ya que nadie está a salvo... Nadie. (BUSCO OC)
1. Las Llamas del Infierno

**No sé… Realmente no sé de donde me vino a la mente la idea para este fic. Solo sé que quizá termine arrepintiéndome de escribirlo, y de siquiera pensar en esto… Pero no importa, vamos a darle una oportunidad antes de decir que esto saldrá mal. Por cierto, para la gente que lee La Dama de Hierro, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en el capítulo 10. Es solo que esta semana tuve muchas cosas que hacer, y casi no tuve tiempo ni ganas de escribir, pero ya estoy libre.**

**Ahora bien, veamos como acaba esto.**

* * *

Oscuridad. Fuego. Era todo lo que ella podía ver. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a esta situación? Le dolía recordarlo. Claro, la habían abandonado, como siempre. Desde que comenzó el incendio intentó mantenerse calmada, pero de nada le servía ahora. Iba a morir, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Fue dejada atrás y olvidada, como el juguete que era. Eso era, una herramienta para que el mundo se ría de su sufrimiento. Primero su familia, luego sus compañeros, todos la odiaban. Suspiró por última vez, y cerró los ojos al sentir como las llamas alcanzaban su cuerpo para luego recibir el cálido abrazo de la muerte.

-"Oh ¿Por qué estamos tan tristes?"

De repente, se encontró en un lugar diferente. Ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente vacío, flotando en medio de la nada. Ya no sentía el calor de las flamas, pero aún estaba dolida por su situación anterior. Buscó intensamente al dueño de aquella voz, hasta que logró divisar una silueta que ciertamente no era humana acercarse a ella. La criatura llevaba una túnica negra con varios cinturones que recorrían todo su "Torso", sus brazos eran muy delgados, los dedos de sus manos eran demasiado largos y sus uñas también. Su cabeza no era más que un cráneo con ojos, del cual de la parte de atrás salía una cabellera puntiaguda color purpura y blanca. La apariencia de la criatura la intimidó, pero aparentemente no tenía malas intenciones. Después de todo, a estas alturas ya no sabía si esta entidad de verdad existía o solo era una alucinación.

-"Oh, querida… La muerte es una parte natural de la vida, solo que a ti te tocó mucho antes que lo normal." Su voz no solo sonaba muy rasposa, sino que también parecía que tenía un eco, como si muchas personas estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo. "Pero aun así, debo admitir que tu destino fue especialmente brutal. No hiciste más que sufrir durante toda tu vida, y cuando parecía que finalmente las cosas saldrían bien, sucedió esto. ¿Verdad?" Ella asintió. "Pero donde están mis modales. Mi nombre... Bueno, simplemente llámame Deus Ex Machina. Tu historia realmente me llegó al corazón, y simplemente no puedo permitir que termine así. Por eso he venido a proponerte algo, querida." Esas palabras lograron captar toda su atención. "Dime: ¿Estas sedienta de venganza?"

¿Solo sedienta? Eso era quedarse corto. Lo único que quería era ver a sus agresores arrastrarse y rogar por sus vidas mientras ella simplemente los miraba con desprecio y les pisoteaba la cabeza.

-"Como pensaba. Entonces, quiero ofrecerte algo que seguro adorarás." Volvió a hablar Deus. "Puedo ofrecerte el poder para no solo cobrar tu venganza, sino también poder engañar a la muerte. Lo único que te pido a cambio, es que seas mi fiel seguidora."

¿Eso era todo? ¿Tener que seguir a este extraño ser para poder desquitarse con todos sus agresores? No se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó el trato de la entidad.

-"Entonces ven conmigo, hija… Tienes mucho que hacer."

Apenas dijo eso, unos hilos de oscuridad salieron de las manos de Deus, los cuales buscaron a la niña y se metieron dentro de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, empezó a sentir cambios por dentro. Sintió como un enorme potencial crecía dentro de ella. En tan solo unos minutos, ya creía que podría destruir una ciudad entera con tan solo pensarlo. En cuanto el flujo de energía terminó y volvió a ver a la misteriosa entidad, esta simplemente abrió una grieta de luz y le indicó que entrara. Ella obedeció sin decir nada, y miró furiosa al ver el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Estaba frente a la casa donde residían las bestias que ella llamaba "Familia". Una ira infernal atravesó todo su cuerpo, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en hacerlos morir de la misma manera en que murió ella. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, volvió a oír la voz de aquel ser misterioso.

-"Muy bien pequeña, te diré que fue el regalo que te di. Ahora no solo eres inmortal, sino que también controlas el mismo elemento que provocó tu trágico final: El fuego. Además de eso, me sentí algo generoso y decidí darte unas cuantas habilidades con las que creo que estarás un poco más familiarizada. Fuerza, velocidad, reflejos aumentados, sentidos agudizados… Todo eso. Considéralo como una compensación, después de todo no pude hacer nada con tu cuerpo."

¿Su cuerpo? Bajó la mirada para ver sus manos, y se sorprendió al ver que la derecha estaba totalmente calcinada. Siguió recorriendo todo su ser, y vio que no solo eran sus manos, sino toda la mitad derecha de su cuerpo estaba en el mismo estado. Eso hizo crecer su furia aún más.

-"Ahora, hija… Haz lo que debas. Iré a buscarte cuando estés satisfecha, y entonces comenzaremos con nuestro propósito."

Asintió al oír la orden de Deus, y luego hizo tronar los dedos al ver de nuevo la residencia frente a ella. Iba a estar muy ocupada durante las próximas horas.

* * *

La ciudad fue totalmente quemada, ardiendo junto a la luz del sol. La figura solitaria de la seguidora de Deus Ex Machina se encontraba en medio de la conflagración, deleitándose con el calor abrasador. Había pasado tanto tiempo sufriendo bajo el control de esas personas, recibiendo nada más que insultos y abusos de su parte.

Ahora, el verlos arder era puro éxtasis.

Emergió de las llamas. Todavía podía sentir que había algo de vida entre el infierno que había causado, pero importaba poco, ellos eventualmente también recibirían su regalo de perdición. Rió al ver como una mujer asustada intentó huir de ella, pero simplemente utilizó su nueva velocidad para tomarla del cuello y partírselo de un solo movimiento.

-"Me alegra ver que disfrutas tu regalo, hija." Volvió a oír la voz de Deus Ex Machina. "¿Ya tuviste suficiente, o debería esperar un rato más?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, entra."

Otra grieta de luz se materializó frente a ella. Ingresó dentro sin dudarlo. Ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones… Pero no había nadie. El lugar estaba en el cielo, estaba compuesto por varias plataformas que se reunían en el centro, donde se levantaba un trono en el que Deus estaba sentado. En los bordes de cada plataforma había un candelabro, de los cuales el único encendido era el de la suya. En cuanto vio al ser misterioso, instintivamente se inclinó ante él.

-"Levántate hija, no es necesario tanto respeto." Dijo mientras flotaba hacia ella. "Ahora, es momento que vuelvas a nacer." Colocó una mano en su hombro. "Quiero que olvides todo sobre tu vida anterior. Descarta tu humanidad, ya que dejaste atrás esa fase. Ahora eres mucho más que eso… Eres una diosa." Logró formar una sonrisa siniestra, a pesar de no tener boca con la cual hacerla. "Olvida el nombre que te dieron esos padres tan irresponsables. Ahora, yo te bautizo con el nombre de Firebrand."

Deus materializó una túnica negra muy parecida a la suya, la cual ella inmediatamente se puso y levantó la capucha, ocultando su expresión de ira interminable. El ser misterioso volvió a crear otra grieta, por la cual entraron ambos. Este lugar ciertamente era distinto a la ciudad que acababa de destruir, ahora estaba parada en la cima de una torre de metal con un rayo plasmado en ella.

-"Bienvenida al otro mundo, querida. Solamente quiero explicarte una cosa: Tú eres la primera de muchos. Quiero que investigues este mundo y busques a más candidatos potenciales para que puedan recibir la misma bendición que te otorgué a ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es que se encuentren con el mismo destino cruel que tú, pero claro, si quieres puedes hacer lo que se te plazca con ellos para echarte unas risas: Atácalos, mófate, quiébralos… O simplemente limítate a observarlos y esperar el momento adecuado para atacar. Solo no te pases demasiado, no necesitamos otra ciudad reducida a cenizas. ¿Entendido? Espero buenos resultados de tu parte, Firebrand. Recuerda, te estoy observando." Ordenó para luego crear otra grieta más y salir de su vista. Ella miró sus alrededores por un momento, para luego saltar al suelo y correr lejos. Necesitaba un mejor punto para poder encontrar a las personas que su nuevo maestro solicitaba.

* * *

El timbre sonó en la escuela Raimon, indicando el final del periodo de clases. Endou Mamoru energéticamente se levantó de su asiento para luego correr hacia la puerta y dirigirse a la caseta de su club.

-"Nunca va a cambiar…" Murmuró una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, quien suspiró al ver por la ventana como el capitán del equipo de futbol ya estaba en la entrada.

-"Pero bueno, así es nuestro Endou. El club no sería lo mismo sin él." Agregó su compañero de asiento, un muchacho con cabellos celestes que estaban recogidos en una coleta. Entonces, sonó el celular de la chica, la cual se sonrojó un poco al ver quien la llamaba.

-"Ve tu solo Kazemaru, ya te alcanzaré." Ordenó. En cuanto el peliceleste se fue de la habitación, rápidamente respondió la llamada, y su voz se volvió dulce y amorosa. "Shirou-kun~"

-"Sakuya, es bueno oír tu voz de nuevo." La chica sonrió aún más al oír la voz de su novio. "¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?"

-"Todo está normal. Endou sigue obsesionado por el Futbol, Goenji sigue siendo un imbécil, mi hermano no para de molestarme… ¿Y qué tal estas tú?"

-"Si, sobre eso… Quería mantener esto en secreto para que sea una sorpresa, pero supongo que te lo puedo decir ahora. El entrenador del equipo de Hakuren está organizando un partido de practica con Raimon, así que podré ir a visitarte."

-"¿E-En serio? ¡Genial! No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte de nuevo… Te extraño ¿Sabes?" Dijo la peliplateada con un tono melancólico.

-"Yo también, amor… Perdón, tengo que colgar, el entrenador me está llamando. Hablamos más tarde. Te amo."

-"Yo también." Terminó para luego colgar y salir corriendo hacia la caseta del club.

Firebrand estaba parada en el tejado del edificio frente a la escuela, examinando con la mirada a todas las personas que se encontraban por allí, ya sea de camino a sus casas o a sus clubes. En cuanto pensaba ir a buscar otro punto para tener mejor vista, sus ojos cayeron en Sakuya Izayoi. Inmediatamente, la miró con desprecio. Logró calmarse un poco, y decidió ir a investigar otro lugar.

* * *

**Final algo malo, pero es lo único que se me ocurre, ya que no quiero revelar demasiados detalles de la trama (De por sí ya di un spoilerazo de La Dama de Hierro ahí arriba…) Muy bien, díganme que opinan, y aquí tienen la ficha para enviar sus OC:**

**-Nombre Completo:**

**-Edad:**

**-Aspecto: (Pido un poco de detalle, por favor. Ya saben que soy un asco a la hora de describir algo.)**

**-Personalidad:**

**-Historia:**

**-Pareja: (Todos excepto Fubuki y Hiroto.)**

**-Elemento: (Ya verán para que es esto...)**

**-Posición:**

**-Técnicas:**

**-Gustos y Disgustos:**

**-Extras:**

**-Curiosidades:**

**Y bien, eso sería todo. Solo quiero que una cosa quede bien en claro: Como dice el Summary: **_**Nadie está a salvo. **_**Cualquiera puede terminar uniéndose a Firebrand, ya sea un personaje de Inazuma, o su OC. No garantizo nada.**

**Ahora que nos sacamos eso de encima… Aquí tienen unas preguntas para hacerse.**

**¿Quien es Deus Ex Machina?**

**¿Que es lo que piensa hacer con los reclutas que le traerá Firebrand?**

**¿Quien fue Firebrand en su vida anterior?**

**¿Logrará Firebrand su cometido, o terminará fracasando?**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	2. Reconocimiento

**Muy bien, aquí les traigo el esperado segundo capítulo. Vamos a pasar lista:**

**-Sakuya Izayoi.**

**Pertenece a su servidora, ZettaInverse.**

**Pareja: Shirou Fubuki.**

**Posibilidades de supervivencia: Intermedias.**

**-Rin Saito.**

**Pertenece a su servidora, ZettaInverse.**

**Pareja: Hiroto Kiyama. **

**Posibilidades de supervivencia: Intermedias.**

**-Hikari Daidouji.**

**Pertenece a Princessfic.**

**Pareja: Shuuya Goenji.**

**Posibilidades de supervivencia: Intermedias.**

**-Michiru Toyotomi.**

**Pertenece a Michiru-Neko-Chan.**

**Pareja: Terumi Afuro.**

**Posibilidades de supervivencia: Intermedias.**

**-Violeta Montenegro.**

**Pertenece a violettabeaconswithingale**

**Pareja: Haruya Nagumo.**

**Posibilidades de supervivencia: Intermedias.**

**-Matthew Williams.**

**Pertenece a Haruhi-nya.**

**Pareja: Ichirouta Kazemaru.**

**Posibilidades de supervivencia: Intermedias.**

**-Yugata Kobayashi.**

**Pertenece a Auroxx G. Hernandess.**

**Pareja: Ryuuji Midorikawa.**

**Posibilidades de supervivencia: Intermedias.**

_**Miembros de Los Portadores:**_

**-Firebrand, La Portadora del Fuego.**

**Pertenece a su servidora, ZettaInverse.**

**Identidad en Vida: Desconocida.**

**Fijación específica hacia: Todos los OC.**

**Esta pequeña lista se volverá a poner en el capítulo que le sigue a cualquiera en donde pase algún evento importante. Por ahora todo el mundo tiene las mismas chances de sobrevivir, pero mantengan los ojos abiertos… Firebrand está al acecho.**

**Muy bien, comencemos con la caza.**

* * *

_Cada vez que respires__  
__Cada movimiento que hagas__  
__Cada lazo que rompas__  
__Cada paso que des__  
__Estaré vigilándote_

**Every Breath You Take – The Police**

* * *

Firebrand había regresado a la Cámara de las Lágrimas Negras –Ese era el nombre que le habían dado a la sala de reuniones- Y se quedó parada en su plataforma, mirando el suelo. Había terminado su reconocimiento, pero todavía no había encontrado a nadie que valga la pena. Pero en cuanto vio a ciertas personas… Su furia regresó, por lo cual le pidió a Deus que la regresara antes de que enloqueciera y quemara toda la ciudad de nuevo.

-"Ahora, hija… ¿Vas a decirme porque decidiste regresar tan repentinamente?" Preguntó la entidad. "No te preocupes, no estoy para nada enfadado."

-"Las volví a ver…" Murmuró Firebrand. "Vi a gente que conocía en mi anterior vida. Lo siento, maestro… Pero creo que no podré controlarme si las vuelvo a ver."

Deus flotó hacia ella y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

-"Querida, recuerda que estas en otro mundo. No son las mismas personas que te causaron sufrimiento, solo están llevando sus rostros. Piensa en eso, y lograrás controlar tu ira." Abrió otra grieta de luz. "Ahora vete, tienes trabajo que hacer."

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de amigos salió del cine. Todos tenían una expresión de aburrimiento.

-"Definitivamente, esa fue la peor película que he visto en mi vida." Comentó un muchacho con cabello rojo carmesí y ojos amarillos. Su peinado está compuesto por cuatro crestas en la parte superior de la cabeza, dándole la apariencia de tener fuego en el pelo.

-"Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Nagumo. Normalmente este director hace un trabajo sensacional, pero esta vez se durmió en los laureles." Agregó un chico con cabello blanco nieve echado hacia la izquierda y ojos azul hielo.

-"Suzuno, no estuvo _tan _mala… Puedo rescatar una que otra escena memorable." Dijo la única chica del grupo. Tenía cabello largo y negro, el cual llevaba en dos coletas que mantenía con dos moños negros, y ojos azules.

-"Rin tiene razón, a mí me gusto la parte donde el agente se lanza del edificio mientras explota." Terminó un chico con el pelo rojo lacio, los ojos verde esmeralda y una piel extremadamente pálida.

-"Claro, Hiroto dándole la razón a Saito… Que sorpresa." Se burló Nagumo.

Los cuatro caminaron por toda la ciudad sin rumbo, totalmente ajenos al hecho de que Firebrand observaba todos sus movimientos. Su mirada se concentraba principalmente en Rin. Los siguió por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente entraron en una heladería.

-"¡Chicos, por aquí!" Exclamó un chico con el pelo largo, de color verde, recogido en una coleta, y los ojos oscuros. "¿Que tal la película?"

-"Un asco. Debimos hacerte caso cuando dijiste que no estaba tan buena, Midorikawa." Se quejó Nagumo.

-"¡Ryuuji!" Se oyó la voz de una chica, quien venía corriendo sujetando dos helados. Esta tenía cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, es bastante laceo, de color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde , sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual, su físico, es bastante alta mide 1.65, es delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, y su piel es un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla. "Listo, aquí tienes el tuyo y… ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó.

-"Ah, buen momento. Estos son mis amigos: Haruya Nagumo, Fuusuke Suzuno, Hiroto Kiyama y Rin Saito. Chicos, ella es Yugata Kobayashi." Dijo el peliverde.

-"Hola…" Dijo la chica, algo indiferente.

Los seis se sentaron en una mesa a hablar sobre cualquier tema que les viniera a la mente. Aunque Yugata se mostraba algo incomoda al principio, eventualmente se abrió hacia los amigos de Midorikawa y se unió a la conversación. Por un segundo, Rin desvió su mirada y logró ver la silueta oscura de Firebrand observándolos fijamente por la ventana. Inmediatamente, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver la sombra de la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-"Alguien… ¿Alguien conoce a esa persona?" Preguntó. Los demás se voltearon a ver el lugar donde la pelinegra miraba, pero sorpresivamente la silueta había desaparecido.

-"Rin, no hay nadie ahí…" Dijo Suzuno como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-"No lo entiendo, yo… Podría jurar que alguien nos observaba…"

-"Debes estar cansada… ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa?" Se ofreció Hiroto. La chica asintió como respuesta, por lo cual ambos se levantaron, se despidieron de sus amigos y regresaron a Sun Garden, el orfanato donde vivían.

-"Bah, estoy seguro que solo quería quedarse a solas con ella…" Dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

Firebrand, sabiendo que ya había visto suficiente, decidió retirarse del lugar e ir a investigar otra zona.

_-"Donde sea que vaya, me las sigo encontrando… ¿Es que no van a dejar de torturarme incluso desde más allá de la tumba?" _Pensó frustrada mientras recorría los tejados de la ciudad.

Eventualmente, llegó hasta una plaza, donde se posó sobre un árbol y se puso a pensar donde ir después. Sin embargo, mientras examinaba sus alrededores, logró ver otra cara familiar.

_-"Rayos… ¿Ella también está aquí?" _Pensó al verla bien. Su cabello es de color rubio con las puntas de color negro, largo llegándole hasta las caderas, es liso y está cortado en capas .Tiene un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte de su ojo derecho, posee un mechón de pelo que cae por el lado izquierdo de su rostro de color azul. Su piel es pálida, suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojos sufren de heterocromía, el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo es de un azul grisáceo muy cristalino que da la impresión de que está llorando. Su rostro es de finas facciones tiene cejas finas, sus labios son finos y de un rojo natural, su nariz es pequeña y respingona. Es delgada y con curvas, tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado aun que es bastante baja de estatura.

_-"Ah, querida… Veo que te encontraste de nuevo con Violeta." _Oyó la voz de Deus Ex Machina en su mente. _"Sé que te mueres de ganas por correr y abrazarla fuertemente hasta que se vuelva azul… Pero tengo que pedirte que no le hagas daño hasta que yo te lo ordene." _

-"¿…Maestro?" Preguntó confundida al oír el pedido de la entidad.

_-"No puedo decirte mis motivos todavía... Solo necesito que me hagas caso. No te preocupes, todavía puedes observarla. Es más, si quieres ve y habla con ella, solo no le vueles la cabeza." _

-"Entendido…"

Se quedó observándola otro rato sin que ella diera cuenta, hasta que de repente el grupo que había estado siguiendo antes pasó por allí y vio a la chica.

-"¡Hey, pero si es Violeta! ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Nagumo animado, pero su rostro se oscureció apenas vio la expresión inquieta de la rubia. "Déjame adivinar… ¿Volviste a pelear con tu padre?"

-"Si… Y la verdad me está empezando a preocupar. Todas las noches lo escucho hablando solo…"

-"En serio, hay algo raro en ese hombre… Si fuera tu yo ya me habría escapado de casa hace tiempo."

-"Créeme, lo intenté… Pero no sé cómo, me encontró y me obligó a volver."

El grupo eventualmente cambió de tema y siguieron conversando hasta que, de nuevo, alguien vio la silueta que los observaba. Esta vez, fueron Yugata y Violeta.

-"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó la morena señalando la dirección donde se encontraba. En cuanto los demás se voltearon, lo único que vieron fue un árbol. Nada fuera de lo común.

-"Pero que… Podría haber jurado que había una persona con una túnica allí." Murmuró la rubia.

-"Pues ese es el señor árbol… ¿No lo conoces? Es súper simpático, deberías hablar con el alguno de estos días." Dijo Midorikawa con un tono burlón. "Pero en serio ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? Primero Rin, y ahora ustedes… ¿Acaso hoy es alguna fecha especial o algo que no entiendo? ¿Es el día internacional de descubrir que alguien te observa?"

-"¡O a lo mejor todos vamos a morir y la parca nos sigue!" Agregó Nagumo, a lo cual ambos empezaron a reír.

Firebrand, quien observaba todo, no pudo evitar el formar una sonrisa siniestra. Decidió ocultarse detrás de otro árbol que estaba más cerca de ellos y, con una voz gruesa y raposa, dijo:

_**-"La muerte solo es el comienzo."**_ Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que puedan escucharla.

Espantados, todos comenzaron a mirar alrededor, buscando al dueño de aquella voz. En cuanto pasaron unos minutos, Nagumo dijo:

-"Suzuno… Fuiste tú ¿No?"

-"¿…Perdón?" Respondió el peliblanco fríamente.

-"Vamos señor frio, no te hagas el inocente."

-"Ah, o sea que porque soy 'frio' según tú, automáticamente significa que soy gótico y adoro la muerte y la oscuridad ¿Verdad? Nagumo, eres un idiota."

-"¡Oye, el idiota eres tú!"

Apenas el pelirrojo dijo eso, los dos comenzaron a gritarse e insultarse mutuamente. Mientras todos los presentes reían, Firebrand decidió volver a alejarse.

* * *

En el Instituto Raimon, el equipo se encontraba entrenando, como de costumbre. Sakuya se había guardado la noticia que Fubuki le dio por teléfono, ya que quería que sea una sorpresa. La delantera había logrado quebrar la defensa de Kazemaru y Kabeyama, y quedó sola ante Endou.

-"¡Muy bien capitán, veamos si todavía puede frenar este tiro! **¡Cenizas Oscuras!**" Exclamó antes de rodearse de un aura oscura y canalizar la energía dentro del balón. Dio dos patadas, una hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, antes de rematar, causando que el esférico saliera dentro de una corriente de energía negra.

Aunque con muchísimo esfuerzo, el portero logró frenar el tiro con la Parada Celestial.

-"Me alegra ver que su equipo sigue siendo igual de fuerte que antes." Dijo una voz familiar. Todos se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, y se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no habían visto a esa persona desde el FFI. Es un chico que Tiene el pelo rubio, largo hasta la cintura. Tiene los ojos de color marrón rojizos, con las pestañas largas.

-"¡Afuro! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Preguntó Endou.

-"En Corea. Mi tío vive allí, y tuve que irme con el cuándo me uní a los Dragones de Fuego. Ahora pude convencerlo para que me deje volver a Japón."

Firebrand oyó la conversación desde lejos sin interés. No le servía para nada saber la vida de Afuro, pero por lo menos podría sacar uno o dos datos interesantes sobre el equipo Raimon.

-"¡Terumi!"

La figura encapuchada abrió los ojos como platos al oír otra voz familiar.

-"_Otra vez…" _Pensó al ver a la chica que llegó corriendo y se paró junto al rubio. Esta tiene cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mechas, 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-"Terumi ¿En qué momento te separaste de mí? ¡Me distraje por un segundo, y luego ya no estabas!"

-"¿…Nos separamos? Pensé que seguías a mi lado… Perdón por dejarte atrás." Dijo Afuro algo avergonzado. "Chicos, ella es Michiru Toyotomi. La conocí hace tiempo cuando salí del Instituto Zeus…" Cerró los ojos al recordar aquella fase de su vida.

-"¡Hola! ¿Ustedes son el equipo de la Escuela Raimon? ¡Vi todos sus partidos en el torneo Football Frontier, y los que tuvieron contra Aliea Gakuen! ¡Sin mencionar que también vi como algunos de ustedes jugaron en Inazuma Japan!" Exclamó la peliceleste como si fuera la fan del cantante popular del momento.

En cuanto los chicos conocían a Michiru y ponían al corriente a Afuro, otra chica más ingresó a la escuela y miró un pequeño mapa que tenía en su mano derecha.

-"Veamos, Escuela Raimon… Es aquí. Ahora… ¿Dónde tengo que ir?" Susurró. Vio al equipo reunido frente a ella, por lo cual decidió ir a pedirles direcciones. "¡Disculpen! ¿Podrían decirme como se llega a la… Oficina del… Director?" Empezó a hablar lentamente apenas sus ojos cayeron en Kazemaru. "¿…Ichi-kun? ¿Eres tú?" Dijo examinando bien al defensa. Entonces, formó una enorme sonrisa. "¡Ichi-kun!" Exclamó antes de lanzarse a él y abrazarlo.

-"Perdón, pero… ¿Te conozco?" Preguntó el peliceleste, algo sonrojado. La chica rápidamente se soltó y lo miró sorprendida.

-"Ichi-kun… ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Matthew!"

-"Lo siento, pero tu rostro no me suena de nada…"

La chica puso una mueca triste, pero luego sonrió.

-"Bueno, no importa, tarde o temprano te acordarás de mí." Luego, se volteó a ver a los demás y dejó que la vieran bien. Su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Es alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Usa lentes. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos. "¡Hola, mi nombre es Matthew Williams! Ustedes son los amigos de Ichi-kun ¿Verdad? ¡Un placer conocerlos!"

-_"…Al diablo con esto." _Pensó Firebrand antes de irse del lugar.

* * *

Llegó hasta otra parte de la ciudad, en donde se sentó en una parada de autobús vacía. Ya no sabía dónde ir, había recorrido la ciudad de punta a punta y no había encontrado a nadie que valga la pena. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, otra persona llegó y tomó el asiento junto a ella.

_-"Veamos… Ya me encontré con Rin, Yugata, Violeta, Michiru y Matthew… Pero se supone que todas deberían estar muertas. Un momento, aun no me encontré con…" _Pensó, antes de mirar a la persona que estaba su lado, y de nuevo, abrió los ojos como platos. _"…Debí saber que tú tampoco me dejarías en paz, Hikari." _

Ella tiene el cabello de un color negro como las alas de un cuervo, largo y de aspecto bien cuidado, suave a la vista. Es bastante ondulado, cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros hasta finalizar en su cintura, complementado con un flequillo hacia un lado de su rostro algo rebelde; se pueden denotar unos reflejos rojizos al estar a la luz del sol, dándole una belleza más grande. Su piel es nívea como la porcelana, tan frágil a la vista que pareciera que con una simple brisa podría romperse como una muñeca. Posee un hermoso rostro angelical debido a sus finas facciones, tan delicadas que pareciera que el mismo Dios la hubiera creado; acompañadas de una nariz pequeña y algo respingada que le daba un toque tierno a su aspecto junto con sus apetecibles labios de un suave tono rojizo. Portadora de unos grandes y hermosos orbes de color plata, tan extraños que muchos se debaten si en verdad son reales, transmiten calidez y bondad, pero si uno se fija bien podrá denotar un toque orgulloso y aventurero. Es una joven de estatura media, con una figura delicada y fina, con unas bonitas curvas que siempre llaman la atención… Lucía exactamente como Firebrand la recordaba. Por un momento, había olvidado que ella no era la misma persona que conocía… Pero no le importó. Lucía igual, se llamaba igual, de seguro actuaban igual… Seguía siendo Hikari, le guste o no. Por primera vez desde su transformación, decidió hablar con un humano.

-"Eres igual a ella…" Dijo, a lo cual la morena se volteó a verla.

-"¿Perdón?"

-"A mi mejor amiga… Yo sufrí de acoso durante toda mi vida, hasta el último segundo. Mis padres, mis compañeros… Todo el mundo me odiaba. Todos excepto ella… Un día se acercó a mí y me dijo que no le importaba lo que decían los demás… Quería ser mi amiga. Desde entonces, nos volvimos inseparables. Todos los días jugábamos juntas y me confortaba cuando los demás me pegaban… Por un tiempo, logré saber lo que se siente ser querida." Recordó melancólicamente. "…Pero entonces, ella también me abandonó. Me abandonó, como todos los demás. La última palabra que salió de mi boca antes de renacer fue 'Hikari'… Pero ella nunca regresó por mí. Me dejo atrás y seguro me olvidó apenas salvó su propia vida."

-"Bueno… No sé quién fue ella, pero te puedo asegurar que no te olvidó. Aunque lo intentes, es imposible olvidar a un amigo…" Dijo Hikari, tratando de asegurarle a aquella desconocida. Sin embargo, ella se levantó forzosamente y la miró con odio.

-"¿No se olvida a un amigo? ¡¿No se olvida a un amigo?! ¡Tú lo hiciste, maldita hipócrita!" Firebrand se estaba dejando llevar por la ira, no estaba pensando lógicamente. "No me importa si eres de este mundo o del otro… ¡Me dejaste morir! ¡Mientras yo me quemaba viva, de seguro tu escapaste junto a los demás!" La morena la miró aterrada. "Lo siento, pero yo aún creo que eres la misma Hikari que me abandonó."

-"…Eso es imposible, yo…"

-"Hasta aún recuerdo todo sobre ti. ¿Necesito probártelo? Sé que tus padres se llamaban Takao y Natsuki, sé que ellos murieron en un incendio al igual que yo, sé que le tienes miedo al fuego por eso, sé que siempre quisiste ser una pianista, sé que te gusta bailar ballet, sé que practicas artes marciales, sé que te gusta dibujar, sé que odias las zanahorias… ¿Debería continuar?"

Hikari se quedó horrorizada al oír todo eso. Absolutamente todas y cada una de las cosas que Firebrand había mencionado eran verdad.

-"Quiero que me escuches bien: Por esta vez te dejare ir… Pero no esperes tanta piedad de mi parte la próxima vez. Si te vuelvo a ver, voy a incinerarte… ¡A ti, y a todo lo que amas!" Gritó por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Hikari se quedó sentada en la parada, pensando todo lo que le había gritado esa figura encapuchada. ¿Por qué le echaba la culpa a ella? ¿A qué se refería con que había muerto y renacido? ¿Y eso de "Este mundo o el otro"? Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. De repente, sintió como alguien se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

-"¡Hola Hikari!" Oyó la voz de su mejor amiga. Miro a su lado para ver a Sakuya Izayoi sonriendo.

-"Ah, hola… Lo siento, no te vi llegar."

-"¿Te pasa algo? Desde la esquina podía escuchar como ese sujeto te gritaba…"

-"No, no es nada… Solo… Me confundió con alguien más, eso es todo." Hikari le dio una sonrisa falsa, pero convincente.

-"Si tú lo dices… Bueno, cambiando de tema: Shirou me llamó esta mañana, dice que el entrenador de Hakuren quiere organizar un partido de práctica con Raimon. ¿No quieres ir a verlo? Así podrás ver jugar a Goenji." Comentó la peliplateada con una sonrisa pícara. El comentario sobre el delantero de fuego causó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la morena.

-"Bueno, no veo una razón para decirte que no." Entonces, un autobús se frenó frente a la parada. "Este es mi autobús. Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana."

-"De acuerdo, adiós."

* * *

**¿Capitulo aburrido? Si, si lo fue. Este fue enteramente para introducir a los OC… En el próximo ya comenzamos la historia.**

**¿Los OC están bien caracterizados? Perdón si cometí algún error con alguno, pero esta es la primera vez que trabajo con OC que no me pertenecen, sepan disculpar ^^U Si hay algo que a ustedes no les guste, no se guarden sus comentarios: Matenme a golpes si es necesario.**

**Ahora, a ustedes les pregunto… ¿Quién creen que será el primero en caer ante Firebrand? No, no será Hikari… Solo les puedo decir: Es un personaje de Inazuma. ¿Saben de quien hablo?**

**Por cierto... La gente que todavía quiere participar aun está a tiempo, pero _solo hasta el capitulo 3. _En cuanto se suba, se cierran las inscripciones. Sin nada mas que decir...**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	3. Tragedia en Raimon

…**Bueno, se veía de lejos que esto iba a pasar.**

**Ya sé que a nadie aquí le importa mi vida personal, pero ya que estoy, mejor decírselos: Gente, soy miope. Todavía necesito acostumbrarme un poco a las gafas, pero la verdad no me quejo: La diferencia es como el día y la noche. Pero bueno, ustedes no vinieron aquí para saber que uso gafas, vinieron aquí para ver morir a la gente… O eso, o vinieron a reírse de mi penosa calidad de redacción.**

**-Princessfic: *ZettaInverse no se hace responsable de ningún tipo de problema físico o mental causado por este fic. Continúe bajo su propio riego.* Me alegro que te haya gustado, Arle-chan... Y ten cuidado, los amigos de hoy pueden ser los enemigos de mañana.**

**-Auroxx G. Hernandess: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Mantén los ojos abiertos.**

**-Michiru-Neko-Chan: El primero es un chico… Y las sombras apagarán su luz. Sigue adelante para saber de quién hablo.**

**-Chacalanime: Bueno, la verdad es que… -Suspiro- De acuerdo… Vean la A/N al final de este capítulo para saber que haré con las inscripciones.**

**-Storie d'amore: Gracias por tu ficha ^^ Desafortunadamente, me la mandaste cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar este capítulo, así que tuve que agregarte a último segundo, y por eso tu aparición es muy limitada… ¡Lo siento!**

**Ah, y una pequeña actualización… No sé si lo habrán notado, pero "Los Perdidos" fueron renombrados a "Los Portadores". Ya verán porque…**

* * *

_Un espíritu y una mente enfermos.__  
__El espejo me miente.__  
__¿Podría confundirme a mí mismo con alguien__  
__que vive detrás de mis ojos?__  
__¿Saldrá de mi alma__  
__o vivirá dentro de mí?__  
__¿Está intentando salir o entrar en mí?_

**Diary of a Madman – Ozzy Osbourne**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el desastroso encuentro entre Firebrand y Hikari. Hasta ese día, a la morena le había resultado imposible borrar el recuerdo de aquel momento. Ya sea por la figura encapuchada, la voz demasiado familiar, la perturbadora cantidad de detalles que sabía sobre ella o las amenazas, de alguna forma la imagen de Firebrand siempre regresaba a su mente… Y también estaba el hecho de que aun podía sentir una mirada penetrante posada sobre ella.

-"Estás paranoica." La voz de Sakuya la sacó de sus pensamientos. La peliplateada tomó un sorbo de su bebida y la miró despreocupadamente. "En serio, no sé porque te preocupa tanto lo que te dijo ese sujeto."

-"No lo entiendes, Sakuya. Realmente tengo un mal presentimiento… Es como si esa persona me hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Sin mencionar que su voz también sonaba muy familiar…" La morena no pudo evitar morderse una uña mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de Firebrand:

_-"Voy a incinerarte… ¡A ti, y a todo lo que amas!"_

* * *

-"Ya volví…" Murmuró Violeta sin energía. Después de la pelea que habían tenido la última vez, no tenía ganas de volver a hablar con su padre. Se metió a su cuarto, tiró su mochila y se recostó en su cama. Antes de que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida, pero la despertó la voz de su padre.

-"Si, señor… Solo un par de semanas más y estará lista."

¿De qué estaba hablando? Su curiosidad era grande, así que silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación y pegó la oreja en ella.

-"Señor… Solo recuerde mantener su parte del trato, por favor. Es lo único que le pido…" Se formó un silencio. "…Espere un minuto." De repente, la puerta se abrió y el adulto miró a la rubia con el ceño fruncido. "Hija… ¿Necesitas algo?"

-"N-No…" Tartamudeó la chica. Por un segundo, desvió la mirada y logró divisar algo que parecía otra persona con una túnica negra, pero esta inmediatamente se movió a otro sitio. "¿Tenemos visita?"

-"Si, pero me temo que esto es una reunión privada. Por favor, vete." Fue lo último que dijo su padre antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-"…A veces me pregunto porque sigo viviendo en esta casa."

* * *

En Sun Garden, cierto grupo de amigos se encontraba jugando al Futbol como ya se les había hecho costumbre.

-"¡Saito, pásame el balón!" Exclamó Nagumo. Rin obedeció, y el pelirrojo procedió a tirar a portería con su técnica Llamarada Atómica. Nemuro, el portero rival, no pudo hacer nada contra el remate y dejó que marcara gol.

-"No es justo, ustedes tienen a Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto y Rin…" Se quejó Midorikawa, quien estaba en el equipo al que acababan de anotar.

-"Si, si, lo que tú digas heladero." El pelirrojo volvió junto a su equipo.

-"Yo pienso que estás haciendo un buen trabajo…" La voz de Yugata sorprendió un poco al peliverde. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Nada en específico… Salí de casa antes de que mis padres tuvieran la oportunidad de gritarme de nuevo. Ya sabes… Lo mismo de siempre: 'Yugata, deja de verte con esos chicos del orfanato, son malas influencias.'" Dijo la morena haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su madre, a lo cual ambos empezaron a reír.

-"¿No quieres jugar? Hiromu tiene que irse dentro de un rato, y nos va a faltar un jugador."

-"¿Por qué no? Así tendré una excusa para no volver a casa."

* * *

-"Equipo, antes de iniciar el entrenamiento de hoy, me gustaría darles una noticia." El entrenador Hibiki los reunió a todos. Afuro y Michiru, quienes estaban de visita, también se acercaron. "Acabo de recibir una llamada, y ya se contra quienes será nuestro próximo partido de practica: Nada más y nada menos que con el Instituto Hakuren."

-"¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Eso significa que volveremos a ver a Fubuki!" Exclamó Endou animado.

-"Izayoi, me sorprende que no estés dando saltitos de felicidad…" Susurró Goenji.

-"Porque yo ya lo sabía. Y eres un imbécil, por cierto."

…Lo que el equipo no sabía, era que una ya familiar figura encapuchada estaba parada detrás de un árbol, escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo.

Dieron comienzo a la práctica. Durante el entrenamiento, Kazemaru volvió a sentir que lo observaban, pero ese sentimiento no era para nada como el de Hikari.

-"¿Esa chica está mirándonos de nuevo?" Le preguntó a Someoka. El pelirosa miró hacia otro lado, y efectivamente vio a Matthew con la mirada posada firmemente sobre el defensa.

-"Pues sí, mira, está por allá."

-"En serio… Desde que esa chica llegó siento que ya no tengo privacidad. Me sigue a todas partes…"

-"Ella dice que te conoce…"

-"¡Si, pero yo no la recuerdo de nada!"

El equipo continuó la práctica normalmente, mientras Firebrand hacía notas mentales de todas las técnicas utilizadas por los chicos. En cuanto todos comenzaron a retirarse, finalmente tomó una decisión.

_-"Se supone que tendrán un partido dentro de poco… Perfecto. Ahí es donde atacaré."_

* * *

De vuelta en Sun Garden, Rin se quedó tirada en su cama después de que acabaran el partido. Lo único que quería hacer era descansar, pero alguien tenía otras ideas.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" Oyó la voz de Hiroto del otro lado de la puerta.

-"Claro…" Respondió la morena sin muchos ánimos. El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama y empezó a hablarle.

-"Rin… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la heladería?"

-"No podría olvidarlo… Esa persona me daba miedo solo con su presencia."

-"…Estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad alguien nos observa." Al oír eso, la morena se sentó de golpe. "Desde ese día, casi siempre me siento vigilado… Y no soy solo yo, Nagumo, Suzuno y Midorikawa también." Hiroto suspiró. "De verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento… Como si estuviéramos en peligro. Dime: ¿Qué recuerdas de esa figura?"

-"No mucho… Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es su capucha… La sombra ocultaba su rostro totalmente."

-"Ya veo, entonces no podemos determinar quién era… Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar."

* * *

Firebrand regresó a la Cámara de las Lágrimas Negras. En cuanto salió de la grieta de luz, notó que Deus no estaba en su trono como de costumbre, sino que estaba levantado mirando dentro de otra grieta.

-"…Muy bien. Recuerda, hasta que ella no esté lista, no voy a cumplir mi parte del trato. Prometí reunirlos solo cuando me entregues un sacrificio para convertirla en Portadora. Eso sería todo." Fue lo único que logró captar antes de que la grieta se cerrara y la entidad volviera a su trono. "¿Sabes quién era ese? El padre de Violeta." La Portadora abrió los ojos como platos al oír el nombre de la rubia. "Estamos haciendo un pequeño pacto… En cuanto esté lista, nosotros la iniciaremos en nuestra orden, y entonces yo me encargaré de reunirlo con su esposa fallecida. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora… Dime hija ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?"

-"Si, mi lord. El Instituto Raimon supuestamente tendrá un partido de práctica contra Hakuren dentro de poco… Ahí es donde atacaré."

-"Ya veo… Querida, solo puedo darte un consejo: Elije bien. Recuerda que estás tratando con personas con sentimientos y pensamientos distintos, y cada acción que tomes va a influenciar en el mundo a tu alrededor. A nadie le afectaría perder a alguien que no conoce… Pero si es una persona importante, lo más seguro es que sientan un vacío en su interior… Y tal vez quieran llegar a intervenir en el futuro."

* * *

-"Entonces… Terumi ¿Cómo está Sayuri?" Preguntó Sakuya por curiosidad. Después de todo, aunque se habían mantenido en contacto, tampoco la había visto a ella desde el FFI.

-"¿Y tanto te costaba ir a verme a mi casa?" Ambos oyeron una voz algo arrogante detrás de ellos. La peliplateada no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en cuanto vio a la chica. Ella posee un hermoso y sedoso cabello, algo envidiable debido a su color. Rubio Platinado, brillante cual el metal que tiene su nombre, es muy disparejo por lo cual empieza a terminar desde la mitad de la espalda pero algunos mechones siguen hasta llegarle a las caderas. Su flequillo es decadente hacia el lado derecho tapándole unos cuantos centímetros del ojo. Un mechón de cabello le cae por el lado derecho del hombro llegándole al estómago. Su piel es nívea, sin ningún rastro de imperfección, sumamente pálida lo cual le da el toque de ver a una vampiresa en persona, un mentón delgado y siempre en alto. La nariz respingada y de una proporción débil, unos lindos y delgados labios rojizos, a forma natural que tienen un toque algo seductor, pero sobre todo lo que si la hace parecer una de las "Vampiresas" son el par de orbes sangre de los cuales cualquiera puede admirarse, completamente rojizos como si los tiñesen la mismita sangre, brillantes y con un dije orgulloso y desconfiado. "…Ha pasado tiempo."

-"Y que lo digas." Dijo Sakuya para luego correr hacia Sayuri y básicamente levantarla de un abrazo.

-"¡Oye, Bájame!" Le ordenó.

-"Perdón, perdón…"

* * *

Fueron pasando así los días, hasta que finalmente llegó el partido de Practica. A la hora acordada, el autobús que traía a los miembros de Hakuren estacionó frente a la escuela Raimon. Estos descendieron y se acercaron al campo donde el otro equipo los esperaba. Entre los jugadores de Hakuren, destacaba una persona en específico: Un muchacho que tiene el cabello gris y un poco blanco con puntas a los lados. Sus ojos son turquesas, y tiene la piel muy blanca.

-"¡Shirou!" Exclamó Sakuya antes de lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Fubuki rápidamente le correspondió, le acarició el cabello y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que Someoka dio un pequeño tosido falso para recordarles que estaban en público, por lo cual se separaron inmediatamente.

-"Fubuki, que bueno verte de nuevo." Dijo Endou ofreciéndole la mano al delantero.

-"Lo mismo digo, capitán. Espero que este sea un buen partido."

En cuanto los miembros de Raimon se alejaron para ir a calentar, Fubuki inmediatamente sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se sintió amenazado.

-"Fubuki… ¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Hyoujou cuando notó como tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su respiración se había acelerado. El capitán tardó un poco en responderle:

-"No, no es nada… Tranquilo." En cuanto el otro delantero finalmente se convenció, empezó a mirar desesperadamente hacia todas partes, hasta que finalmente logró divisar a Firebrand observándolo desde el tejado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la Portadora se había bajado la capucha, pero debido a la distancia Fubuki no logró captar ninguno de sus rasgos faciales. La mera presencia de esa criatura ya era suficiente para darle un mal augurio al peligris… Si tan solo hubiera sabido que estaba en lo correcto…

Además de los estudiantes de Raimon, otras personas habían ido a ver el partido: El grupo ya conocido de Sun Garden, quienes habían invitado a Yugata y Violeta. Terumi, Sayuri y Michiru también habían ido a presenciar el encuentro. Hikari también estaba presente… Y junto a ella ese horrible presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Después del calentamiento, finalmente dieron comienzo al partido con Raimon dando el primer saque. Inmediatamente, Someoka avanzó a portería rápidamente y no tardó en marcar el primer gol con su Megadragón.

-"Bueno, eso fue fácil…" Murmuró el pelirosa algo decepcionado.

-"Como sospechaba… Aunque Fubuki mejoró junto a nosotros, el resto de Hakuren sigue siendo muy débil… Y nosotros somos muchos más poderosos como equipo comparándonos con el último partido que tuvimos. Un solo jugador no puede contra un equipo entero." Afirmó Kidou.

Hakuren dio el siguiente saque. Fubuki había logrado llegar a la portería rival y atacó con su Aullido de Lobo, pero con los esfuerzos combinados de La Montaña, de Kabeyama, y la Parada Celestial de Endou, lograron frenar el tiro.

-"¡Buen trabajo, capitán!" Elogió Fubuki. Endou dio un pase largo para Goenji, y el marcó el segundo gol para Raimon con su Torbellino de Fuego.

Aunque casi todos los miembros de Hakuren ya estaban desanimados por ir perdiendo 2-0 tan rápidamente, Fubuki no perdía las esperanzas.

-"Vamos chicos, el partido acaba de empezar. No saquemos conclusiones tan rápido y concentrémonos en jugar, que aún podemos darle la vuelta." Dijo, tratando de convencerlos. Al parecer lo había logrado, ya que todos formaron una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

-"Estás empezando a sonar igual al capitán…" Comentó Sakuya.

-"¿En serio? Entonces ¿Crees que debería ponerme una banda en la cabeza y decir '¡Juguemos Futbol!' cada cinco minutos?"

-"¡Por Kami, no! Ya tenemos a un Endou aquí, no necesitamos a otro…" Ambos rieron por el comentario de la delantera. Endou, que escuchaba todo desde la portería, miró confundido a Kazemaru.

-"Yo no actúo así… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó.

-"Por supuesto que no, Endou… Por supuesto que no." Contestó el defensa, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Hakuren dio el tercer saque. Sorprendentemente, ahora los jugadores estaban mucho mejor sincronizados, logrando encajar cada pase a la perfección. Hyoujou logró engañar a Kabeyama para que fuera hacia él y luego le pasó a Fubuki, quien atacó con su Aullido de Lobo nuevamente. Al no tener el apoyo de La Montaña, la Parada Celestial cedió ante el tiro, dándole su primer punto a Hakuren. Volvieron a repetir esa secuencia, empatando el marcador 2-2 para cuando llegó el medio tiempo.

-"¿Lo ven? ¡Podemos ganar!" Exclamó Fubuki, tratando de animar a su equipo. Mientras los demás discutían sobre la estrategia que habían utilizado, el capitán volvió a mirar de reojo al lugar donde había visto a Firebrand antes… Y seguía allí, observando todos sus movimientos. Aunque ahora estaba un poco más cerca, la criatura se había vuelto a subir la capucha, por lo cual la sombra le volvió a ocultar el rostro.

-"¡Capitán! ¿Viene?" La voz de Hyoujou le hizo volver a la tierra. El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Hakuren volvió a utilizar la misma estrategia que antes, pero antes de que Fubuki pudiera usar el Aullido de Lobo, Sakuya se puso en su camino.

-"¡Lo siento Shirou, pero no puedo dejarte marcar otro gol! **¡Furia de Yasogami!**" La chica juntó las manos en cuanto dijo el nombre de la técnica. Entonces, absolutamente todo lo que estaba detrás de ella se oscureció. Lo único que se podía ver dentro de ella era una gran cantidad de ojos rojos. Entonces, de la oscuridad salió una enorme cantidad de manos, las cuales arañaron el suelo frente a Fubuki, empujándolo lejos y dándole el balón a Sakuya. Entonces, la peliplateada avanzó rápidamente y volvió a poner a Raimon a la delantera marcando gol con las Cenizas Oscuras.

-"Debí saber que harías eso. Bien pensado, Sakuya." Dijo Fubuki, a lo cual su novia soltó una risita.

Hakuren volvió a sacar. Sorpresivamente, dejaron que Sakuya avanzara y entonces Fubuki utilizó exactamente la misma estrategia que ella: Utilizo su Ángel de Nieve para detenerla, y luego volvió a rematar. Increíblemente, esta vez logró romper La Montaña y la Parada Celestial a la vez, empatando nuevamente.

El próximo fue el último saque del partido, ya que ningún equipo cedía. Eventualmente, el segundo tiempo terminó, y el encuentro terminó en empate 3-3.

-"Fue un buen partido, Fubuki. Te felicito." Dijo Endou mientras le daba la mano al capitán de Hakuren.

-"Lo mismo digo, capitán. La próxima vez, le prometo que ganaremos."

-"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"

Fubuki, sin embargo, recordó el mal augurio que tenía y pensó:

_-"Bueno… No sucedió nada. Seguro solo eran imaginaciones mías…"_

-"De acuerdo… Creo que ya he observado suficiente." Una voz desconocida habló de repente. Todos se voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía, y finalmente se dieron cuenta de la figura encapuchada que los había estado observando. Entonces, Firebrand se envolvió en fuego y descendió justo en el centro del campo como si fuera un cometa y provocó una pequeña explosión, alejando a todos con la onda expansiva. Al ver de quien se trataba, el miedo inundó las mentes de Rin y Hikari.

-"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Exclamó Endou.

-"…Mi nombre es Firebrand, la Portadora del Fuego. He estado observando todos sus movimientos durante la última semana, y he determinado que ustedes son candidatos más que aptos para servir a mi maestro."

-"¿…Candidatos para servir a tu maestro?"

-"Así es… Y he venido a buscar al primero."

-"Mira… No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando ¡Pero no puedes hacer una cosa así!" Exclamó el castaño, refiriéndose a la entrada que había hecho la Portadora. "Además… ¿Quién es el primero, de todos modos?"

-"La respuesta es muy sencilla… Será la primera persona que caiga por mi mano." La calma absoluta con la que la entidad respondía sus preguntas estaba empezando a asustar al portero.

-"Realmente me estás confundiendo… ¡Pero si te refieres a que vas a llevarte a alguien del equipo, no pienso permitirlo! ¡Son mis amigos, y no dejaré que les hagas daño!"

-"Conque piensas pelear por sobrevivir… Por mí, perfecto." Debajo de la sombra de su capucha, Firebrand formó una sonrisa siniestra. "Entonces, quiero proponerte algo… Según mis observaciones, aquí resuelven todo por medio del Futbol ¿Correcto? Entonces, todo tu equipo se enfrentará a mi sola en un partido de 30 minutos. Si yo gano, tendré el derecho de llevarme a una persona que esté aquí presente. Derrótenme, y me iré sin decir nada."

Hikari quedó horrorizada al oír la propuesta de la Portadora. Quería gritarles que rechazaran y que simplemente huyeran, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. ¿Qué les iba a decir, de todos modos? ¿"El otro día esa chica me gritó y por eso no podemos confiar en ella"? No sonaba para nada convincente. De lo único que estaba segura era que esa… _Cosa _definitivamente no era humana.

-"De acuerdo… Chicos, aún tenemos energías para treinta minutos más ¿Verdad?" Preguntó el castaño, a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron.

El equipo de Raimon volvió a tomar sus posiciones, mientras que Firebrand se paró del otro lado con los brazos cruzados. Estaban bastante confiados… Era una sola persona ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Goenji avanzó solo después de recibir el saque, y sonrió al ver como la figura encapuchada no movía ni un solo musculo. Pateó normalmente hacia la portería, esperando marcar un gol fácil.

-"**…Columna de Llamas.**" Susurró Firebrand al mismo tiempo que dio un pequeño pisotón en el suelo. Entonces, en frente de la portería, una enorme corriente de fuego detuvo el tiro de Goenji y mandó el balón directo a los pies de Firebrand. Lo que pasó después fue totalmente inesperado: La Portadora, desde ese mismo punto del campo, remató hacia la portería contraria. El tiro, que no era parte de ninguna técnica, rompió totalmente La Montaña y la Parada Celestial, marcando el primer gol para Firebrand.

-"Imposible…" Murmuró Sayuri desde la banca. "Ese poder no es humano…"

Raimon sacó nuevamente, pero esta vez Firebrand no les dio oportunidad de atacar. Le robó el balón fácilmente a Someoka y remató nuevamente, marcando otro punto. Para el tercer saque, decidió divertirse un rato: En lugar de intentar volver a marcar, empezó a atacar a todos sus contrincantes, con la clara intención de lastimarlos. En cuanto derribó a absolutamente todos los jugadores, volvió a patear a portería, dándole a Endou en el estómago y arrastrándolo dentro.

-"Predecible…" Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de la Portadora. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio como Endou se levantaba de nuevo, a pesar del duro golpe que había recibido.

-"Me niego… ¡Me niego a dejar que les hagas daño a mis amigos!" Gritó. "¡No importa que seas mucho más poderosa que nosotros, esto aún no acaba!" Al oír las palabras de su capitán, los demás miembros de Raimon volvieron a levantarse y la miraron desafiantemente.

-"…Interesante. Así que este es el poder de la determinación… Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que puedan hacer." Firebrand volvió a sonreír bajo la sombra de su capucha.

A pesar de que Endou había logrado que recuperen el aliento, Firebrand continuó aplastando a Raimon de manera imparable. Los treinta minutos finalmente pasaron, y la Portadora había marcado 44 goles. Todos los jugadores estaban tirados en el piso nuevamente, mientras que los espectadores no podían hacer nada más que mirar horrorizados.

-"…Supongo que gané. Ahora… ¿Qué cabeza me llevaré?" Dijo, observando a todo el mundo. Desafortunadamente, su mirada cayó en Hikari… Y su furia empezó a crecer. No dudó dos veces, y aceleró, parándose en seco justo frente a ella. "Hola, Hikari… ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? Pienso cumplir esa promesa." Dijo directamente antes de tomarla del cuello y levantarla. La morena no pudo hacer más que mirar la capucha horrorizada mientras sentía como, poco a poco, se asfixiaba. Pero, justamente en el último segundo, las palabras de Deus resonaron en la mente de Firebrand:

-"_Elije bien. Recuerda que estás tratando con personas con sentimientos y pensamientos distintos, y cada acción que tomes va a influenciar en el mundo a tu alrededor. A nadie le afectaría perder a alguien que no conoce… Pero si es una persona importante, lo más seguro es que sientan un vacío en su interior… Y tal vez quieran llegar a intervenir en el futuro."_

-"¿Sabes qué? Cambié de idea." Firebrand soltó a Hikari y la dejó caer al suelo. La chica tosió constantemente, alegre de volver a recibir el aire que le estaba faltando. La criatura encapuchada entonces regresó al campo, y se paró frente a Endou. "Realmente me impresionó el hecho de que hayas podido hacer que tus compañeros continúen luchando solo con palabras… Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que eso se vuelva a utilizar en mi contra."

-"¿Q-Que?" Tartamudeó el portero horrorizado.

-"…Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia." Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el portero ya que, de la misma manera que Hikari, le levantó del cuello. Pero esta vez no esperó: Se lo partió de un solo movimiento.

-"¡ENDOU!" Gritó Kazemaru al ver lo que Firebrand le había hecho a su mejor amigo. Como si fuera un juguete, tiró el ahora inerte cuerpo del capitán, y miró fijamente a los demás miembros de Raimon.

-"Que esto sirva como advertencia: El mundo está a punto de cambiar, y cualquiera que se rehúse a aceptar la Metamorfosis sufrirá el mismo destino." Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse del lugar.

El campo quedó totalmente en silencio. Los jugadores de Raimon aun trataban de asimilar lo que había sucedido, mientras que los espectadores quedaron aun impactados por la repentina muerte del capitán de Raimon a manos de esa criatura extraña. Las managers incluso empezaron a llorar.

-"Endou… ¡Endou! ¡Amigo, despierta, por favor!" Finalmente, Kazemaru se levantó y corrió hacia los restos del portero. "Esto no puede estar sucediendo…"

-"Capitán…" Murmuró Fubuki mientras las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

* * *

De vuelta en la Cámara de las Lágrimas Negras, Deus recibió a Firebrand con una ronda de aplausos.

-"Te felicito por un trabajo bien hecho, hija. Realizaste la primera Cosecha con éxito, y nuestros números empiezan a crecer."

-"¿Su Metamorfosis ya está completa, Maestro?" Preguntó Firebrand.

-"¿Por qué no miras a tu lado?" Dijo la entidad como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. La Portadora del Fuego miró a la plataforma que estaba junto a la suya, y vio que había otra persona allí, además del hecho de que los candelabros se habían encendido. Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Mamoru Endou, pero había cambiado. Ya no tenía su banda en la cabeza, y la típica sonrisa que tenía había sido reemplazada por una expresión de odio. "Firebrand, te presento a tu hermano: Nihilus."

* * *

…**Y la rueda del destino empieza a Girar. ¿Quién será, o quien será el próximo?**

**Si, ya lo sé, el capítulo parece algo apresurado con poca aparición de los OC… Pero me estaba tardando demasiado, y lo quería terminar pronto.**

**Ahora son dos portadores… Y sus números seguirán creciendo. ¿Quién creen que caerá después ante Firebrand… O Nihilus?**

**Y ya se lo que están pensando: "¡Eh, Oriana! ¡Que te olvidaste de decirnos que fue lo que Deus le dijo a Endou para que aceptara la Metamorfosis!" Ya sé... Eso me lo estoy guardando para un pequeño spin-off que sacaré cuando tenga ganas, pero eso es para otro día.**

**Muy bien, sobre las inscripciones… Entiendo que hay varios de ustedes que tienen vidas fuera de FanFiction, así que he decidido extender las inscripciones un poco más. Ahora, el límite es Hasta que haya Cuatro Portadores. ¡Después de eso, se cierran definitivamente! Si ahora no me las mandan, directamente es porque no quieren…**

**Muy bien, ahora… ¡Me despido!**

**¡Hasta Otra!**


End file.
